I'll try
by cheemander
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are living together. They're best friends. One of them is in love with the other, the other loves them like a friend. Will they ever find a place and a time to fall in love? Or will one be left heartbroken forever?
1. Prologue

It was silent. But it was almost enjoyable. Rachel held Quinn in her arms as they lay on the couch. She softly rubbed her ever-so-pregnant belly to soothe Quinn. Quinn sighed and pulled Rachel's arms tighter around her. Right now the only thing she wanted was to have this baby, and the reassurance that Ms. Berry was there for her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rachel pulled her brush through her long wavy brown hair in front of the bathroom mirror. A nervous was sent down her spine when she felt Quinn's delicate hands start to rub her shoulders. "What is it, Quinn?"

"I just wanted to see you. Be around you. That's all." Quinn leaned down and breathed softly into Rachel's ear. When she wanted something, all she ever knew how to get it was to be seductive.

XXXXXXXXXX

The duo once again lay with the ex-cheerleader in the future star's arms, but this time on Rachel's bed. Nothing sexual had happened, but one of them wanted to change that drastically. The room was pitch black minus the numbers on the alarm clock. Rachel felt happy holding the girl in her arms. But it wasn't the kind of happy that Quinn wanted her to feel. Quinn wanted her to feel the exact same way she did, in love. But Rachel just didn't feel the same way. She was going to try, but nobody said the future of those feelings were to be bright.


	2. Chapter 1

"So what are you planning on naming her?"

The blonde smiled. "Would Rachel be acceptable?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want you to name her after someone you'll forget about in 20 years."

Quinn put her hand gently to Rachel's face. "How could I ever forget you? I love you so much." She leaned forward to plant a kiss on the other girl's lips, but Rachel turned her head so the lips only made contact with her cheek.

Rachel wanted more than anything to return Quinn's love, but it had proven to be a difficult task. It killed Rachel to see the pain in her current best friend's eyes. The suffering of Quinn currently ranked above her own.

Rachel quickly pulled Quinn into her arms and held her tightly. "I care about you so much. I need you to be strong right now. For your baby and for me."

She could feel Quinn breathe in hard. "You're right, I'm sorry." Quinn suddenly pulled away and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day at Glee club…_

Mr. Schuester tapped her chin and leaned against the piano. "Guys, it's come to my attention that we really need to start buckling down around here for regionals. Sloppy teams aren't going to beat Vocal Adrenaline."

"I've compiled a fantastic list of songs and choreography from famous Broadway shows, Madonna, Lady Gaga, and other idols from our time." Kurt piped up cheerily.

"It uh doesn't sound like there are any dude songs in there…" Puck said crossing his arms gruffly.

"I think putting 'dude songs' in there would be a reinforcement of gender stereotypes. Music has no boundaries." Kurt retorted with his usual sassiness.

"Not every guy in here is a FAG. Sorry Kurt." The bad boy replied with malice.

"That's quite enough you two." Their teacher said raising his voice slightly.

Mercedes grimaced at Puck. "Well some would say it's better to be gay than to get your best friend's girlfriend knocked up."

"I'm not the only one who had part in that." Puck pointed out.

The full attention of the room suddenly turned to Quinn Fabray, who was between Brittany and Santana. She remained silent as her gaze took a turn towards the floor.

Rachel cleared her throat loudly. "I realize it's hard for some of you Neanderthals to grasp, but this Glee club is here for us to sing and dance, not to worry about the pregnant status of some of our members."

"Thanks for sticking up for me RuPaul, but compared to you I think I can handle a rumble with a few harsh words thrown around." The harsh comment from Quinn earned a snicker from Santana and Puck.

Finn saw the visible letdown on Rachel's face as her so-called best friend and roommate once again cut her down to keep up her public mask. He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Don't take it out on yourself. Quinn is…well, she's Quinn. No matter how much she claims to love you, she'll never change. Believe me on that one."

Rachel sighed and slowly nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was definitely the biggest thing holding her back.

Not Jesse St. James. They had broken up because all he had ever cared about was Vocal Adrenaline and letting himself become a star, no matter who he stepped on in the process.

It wasn't her confusion about sexuality. She wasn't saying she was straight, bi, a lesbian, or anything even. She didn't rightly know. But coming from a household with two dads, she was open to any kind of love.

The biggest thing holding her back from being with Quinn, was Quinn. The mask she swore to wear around other people. At school, Rachel was the loser Quinn referred to as "man hands" or random famous drag queens. But at their house was an entirely different story. Quinn was the biggest sweetheart ever there and completely all over Rachel. Sometimes Rachel wondered if letting a fake move in was the right idea.

Rachel didn't want to be with someone who was ashamed to be with her, like Finn used to be when they had dated the first time.

She didn't want Finn back; he had become a best friend in her eyes. She was contemplating Quinn, but Quinn's chances were getting less and less every day.

"I can't believe this is happening…" She groaned as she set her head on the Glee room piano.

"High school girls are fickle, I know. I married and divorced one and continue to deal with them every day." Rachel's head shot up to see the school's Spanish teacher and the Glee club instructor, Mr. Schuester. "And you know, the other thing about them is that some of them are readable as books. Like, Quinn every time she looks at you."

Rachel tried not to let the sadness inside her swell, as she felt it was almost somehow her fault for Quinn acting the way she did.

"I'm sorry about her. But I might have a slight solution for your lady problems."

"Go on…"

"Well, for your assignment this week Rachel, I want you to find a song to sing to, let's try and not be specific…but someone who needs to wake up and see what's in front of them, if you catch my drift. I want you to sing a song for them that tells them how you feel."

Rachel shot the teacher her overly critical look. "That complicates things…but makes them easier at the same time! You're a madman/genius Mr. Schue."

"That's definitely one of the better things I've been called today…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was writing down songs and the Pro/Cons of singing them for Quinn at astonishing speed. She knew she had to tell Quinn to show her feelings in public, or there was no chance for her. Friends or lovers.


	3. Chapter 2

"Why even bother with her? She's queen bitch to the extreme, that'll break your heart a dozen times over."

"Puckerman, please just play acoustic for my song. I'll owe you one favor to call in whenever you please."

Puck scratched his chin in contemplation. "You've got yourself a deal. But don't go crying to your daddies when you have to get down and dirty to give old Puckmeister a favor."

Rachel snorted in disgust. "You're unbelievable Noah."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was softly humming the number she picked for Quinn when she felt someone yank her into the girl's bathroom. Rachel had shut her eyes tightly, scared to see who was going to give her the swirly of the day.

"Open your eyes." Rachel cracked her eyelids open just a bit to see a furious Quinn standing before her in the bathroom stall.

"You won't look at me, when I go to touch your hand, you pull away. What's wrong with you?"

"Quinn, have you noticed something? A trend perhaps?"

Quinn cocked her head in confusion. Rachel started slowly grinding her teeth.

"This all happens when we're alone. Just you and me. You know, it sounds like you're trying to be sweet. But in reality, you're just ashamed to be seen with me."

"Rachel, you know I care so much. But I've been from the top to the bottom of the food chain in less than a week. I just want to spare my last shred of dignity…"

Rachel clenched her fist slightly, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. "Are you saying I don't know how it feels to be humiliated? Try doing it every day of your life since preschool. Every student makes it a ritual to throw frozen beverages in my face. But I hold my head high and-"

Quinn fiercely slammed her fist into the door. "STOP. Stop saying that. You always tell me to be strong. I can't Rach, can't you see? I'm not strong like you. I'm weak. We're opposites."

"Quinn, yes you can! I've seen it happen before. You had nothing to gain from helping Mercedes, but you did it. And that took guts."

"Rachel…" Quinn's voice got soft and she trailed off. "You have to understand…my reputation; it's who I've been my whole life…"

"That means NOTHING. I took you off the street when Noah kicked you out to the curb like Monday morning's trash. I could easily do the same, but the difference between me and him plus the rest of the school is that I care about you. I honestly care about you so much. No more games Quinn. It's me or your reputation. Make your choice now."

And with those final words, Quinn pushed past Rachel and walked out.


	4. Chapter 3

Rachel arrived home later that day to find all of Quinn's things moved out. She received a text from Mercedes saying that Quinn was now currently rooming there. Rachel let herself collapse onto her bed, as a slow suffocating pain was taking a hold of her.

She has tried so hard to keep Quinn as her best friend, but she failed at that. Quinn never understood when Rachel said she needed more time to return her feelings, she only ever get annoyed with the girl.

Rachel wanted Quinn to show her feelings in public, and Quinn wanted Rachel to be in love with her. Simple? Not as much as one would think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Try and make yourself at home." Mercedes said trying to be humble. She left Quinn alone with her new room.

It was bigger than her room at the Berry's. At the Berry's she had been stuck in a cramped guest room, even though she usually ended up in Rachel's room. But here she got one of the nicer unused bedrooms.

Honestly though…

Quinn hated it. Every square inch.

She hated that there wasn't a stack of playbills ordered by genre and year on the nightstand for her to read.

She hated that she wasn't getting an earful about the legends and history of Broadway every 5 minutes.

She hated that the room she slept in didn't smell like the soft vanilla fragrance that Rachel wore, and that made her feel like she was at home, that she had grown accustomed to.

She DEFINITELY hated that she couldn't get the perfect lullaby sung to her when she couldn't sleep.

Quinn knew that no matter how nice, if it wasn't Rachel Berry, then she would hate it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You've hardly touched your food." Mercedes pointed out.

Her and Quinn were eating at the table, Mercedes's mother was at work, and it turned out the girl was a great chef. So she had made dinner for her and Quinn.

"I'm sorry…I've got a lot of things on my mind. I haven't got much of an appetite."

Mercedes frowned. "Well, please try to eat. You are eating for two now you know."

Quinn nodded and started to eat. Even if she didn't have the will to live, she wasn't going to let her unborn child down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school now, Quinn sat with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, and Puck. While Rachel and Finn sat with each other.

She felt her stomach pull itself into knots as she watched Rachel and Finn eat together. He was pulling the "sweet-nice-emotional-gentleman" thing on Rachel. And it made Quinn utterly disgusted. She knew the way he was touching her arm all too well.

Quinn had no right to be jealous, and she knew it. She had chosen her rep over Rachel. But she couldn't help but feel jealous. She had tried telling herself she was over her, but there was NO getting over Rachel Berry. That was a fact.

"You should go talk to her." Quinn felt her heart beat furiously as Tina mentioned it.

"Yeah, can't screw things up any farther." Artie added.

They were sane ideas; Rachel did have a heart of gold after all. But Quinn knew she couldn't do it without puking. Part being nervous, part being pregnant.

"I can't…"

Puck snorted. "Can't or won't? Swallow your pride princess. She may be the lamest loser straight outta lameville, but she really cares about you and shit. Maybe not all lesbo like you want, but preggos can't be choosers."

Quinn wanted to snap back at Puck to tell him that he was an idiot, and that he was wrong. But he wasn't. All of what he said was true.

She had to make everything right with Rachel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn Fabray had a new lease on life.

No more sad, no more down on herself. Those hazel eyes had a new dazzling shine as she made her way to the choir room to get Rachel back into her life. She had even found a song to sing to her. A perfect love confession for the perfect girl.

She was about to step into the choir room when she heard a man and woman talking inside. Curiosity got the best of her as she peaked her head in just enough to hear what they were saying.

She couldn't believe her ears. The two voices were Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry.

She felt enraged as she detected the manipulation that his voice and persona were just dripping with. He was trying to win her girl back. To Vocal Adrenaline and back in his arms.

"Think about it. You would be able to be with your mother and me. You could be the star, take us to new heights. Things and places you've never even imagined."

Quinn's nails started digging into her palms. She was about to go in and punch the man when she was pleasantly surprised by Rachel's response.

"You cracked an egg, ON MY FACE. I know my mother will care about me no matter what I choose to do. Both of us like a good challenge anyway. As for Vocal Adrenaline…honestly, it would take every member of New Directions to make a true winning team. I'll stand by that, they're all winners. Jesse St. James, you are currently making my music room reek of idiotcracy and non-deodorized body odor. Get out."

Jesse could barely contain the hate in his eyes and voice for the girl who had just denied him.

"You'll regret this. That's a promise." He stormed out.

Quinn suddenly realized that she was still eavesdropping, she started to walk away, but felt a strong pair of hands shove her down.

"I've had enough of you too, Fabray."

She didn't have to look up to know it was Jesse. She fell to her hands and knees when he pushed her, and her head hit the doorframe.

Quinn slowly put her hand to her head, and felt a warm, gooey liquid. It was blood.

Enough of which to make Quinn's world start to spin, lose consciousness, and let go…


	5. Chapter 4

Rachel paced nervously around the waiting area of the hospital. She wasn't acting like this because of Quinn's condition. Quinn was fine, just suffered from a mild concussion after hitting her head on the door frame. She was pacing like this because she didn't know what to do.

She wanted to bust into Quinn's room and tell her that everything was okay. But it wasn't. Quinn had hurt her, and she wasn't about to forget.

At the same time, she felt that she was holding stupid childish grudges against her best friend. The woman that was in love with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn awoke to find herself alone in a plain beige room. Hospitals were always something that comforted her. She liked the doctors and nurses better than her own family.

Tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall as the lack of the presence of Rachel was starting to be felt. She needed her there with her.

"Take a breather Quinny…" She muttered to herself under her breath. A nap would probably make her feel better, and hopefully give her some kind of fucking psychic vision on what to do about Rachel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The short brunette carefully and quietly opened the hospital door. It was late. She had just gotten back from explaining to the glee kids what had happened to Quinn. The meeting had ended with creative ways to destroy Jesse St. James, most notably Puck's suggestion to put his feet in cement blocks and let him "sleep with the fish".

Rachel set down a bag of things she had gotten for Quinn from the store on the floor next to her bed. She eased herself into the chair next to her bed.

Quinn truly was beautiful. Rachel smiled at the gorgeous sleeping form. She slid her hand onto the bed and entangled their fingers together. She wasn't only doing this for Quinn; the blonde had made her feel safe too.

Was this what Quinn had wanted? Holding hands and being most important to one another? They had that and Rachel tried explaining that to her before.

Quinn always got sad when Rachel tried telling it to her like that. Rachel thought of the first time she tried making Quinn think more like that.

_Quinn looked down. "It's more than that, Rach. We have a strong friendship. Hugging, holding hands, being around each other. It's just… more than that. That's what I want from you. I love you." The girl said it with almost a melancholic tone._

Rachel snapped back from her memory. The girl laid her head down on the bed, while still holding a tight grip on Quinn's hand.

"I love you too…"


	6. Chapter 5

Quinn woke up to a seemingly empty room. Her heart ached for the girl she used to live with. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep, so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain anymore.

"Quinn...? Are you up?"

Quinn's breath became short and her eyes snapped open. Rachel. She really had come. How could she doubt that though? Even if she was terrible to Rachel, the girl was always there for her. Regardless of circumstances.

"I'll take that as a yes. I went to the liberty of picking some things up for you." Rachel noted.

The blonde nodded slowly. "Rachel...I missed you."

Rachel felt her throat tighten up. She wanted to tell Quinn everything, to hold her and let her know she was alright. But the fact was she still hadn't said sorry.

"I missed you too." She avoided Quinn's gaze and picked her bag off of the chair. "So, I guess I'll be going now...See you at Glee."

"Wait."

Rachel was at the doorway when she turned around and looked at Quinn carefully. 

"I love you." She said sadly.

The brunette nodded slowly, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know." She walked out the door before anything else could happen. She still couldn't say sorry. Rachel felt so stupid for getting her hopes up. How could she?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a day after school, Glee club was in session, and everything seemed to be going perfect that day.

Keyword: seemed.

Rachel started to become frantic when she hadn't seen Quinn all day at school, and she didn't show up at Glee club.

Mercedes walked in the room and Rachel ran up to her. "Mercedes! Have you seen Quinn? She hasn't been at her normal spots today, such as her locker, or the classes we share, or at Glee club!"

She shook her head at Rachel and let out a sigh. "Didn't you hear? Her parents went and made her move back the other day when she was at the hospital. I haven't heard from her since she moved back in, they probably took away her phone."

The tiny brunette felt her stomach drop. Her parents? The biggest scum in all of Lima? This was unbelievable! Everyone knew Russell Fabray was abusive and an alchoholic, Judy was no better. She let it all happen. It made Rachel sick to know that Quinn was there, even though she probably locked herself in her room for safety.

Rachel wasn't going to stand by and watch _her_ Quinn go through this.

Not again.


	7. Chapter 6

"Berry, first off, I'm just gonna let you know that I refuse to wear your stupid spy gear. I look good in black, but this is ridiculous!" Santana groaned while holding up a black jumpsuit and ski mask.

"It's so that we blend into the shadows, to remain unseen is the key." The short singer protested.

"Can't we just go knock on the door and ask if she can come out with us?" Brittany questioned while trying on the jumpsuit.

"Babe, her parents are bad people. We have to get her away secretly...but still! No jumpsuit is necessary to do that. I mean, her dad does have to leave sometime to get more booze. It's a circle of necessity." The Latina pointed out. It was true. Russell Fabray did leave the house sometimes for social outings, food, or rum. They were his 3 sources of kryptonite.

The three girls were at Rachel's house, planning to break Quinn out of her house for good. That house was truly not a home.

"Berry, she's on the second floor. It's very possible to get up there, but the tough part is getting her down. Because even if her dad is gone, they have neighbors that would narc on us." Santana said while drawing a sketch map on a piece of blank paper. "In all seriousness, do you own a grappling hook?"

It actually looked like Rachel was giving this thought. "Yes. I do. I come prepared for all things in life. A grappling hook goes with my robbery kit."

Santana turned to her and eyed the girl momentarily. "If that wasn't kinda cool, I'd be really weirded out. Wait, yeah. Still weirded out."

"That's sort of a compliment, so I'll take it." Rachel said happily while scanning over the two other girls. Brittany and Santana, her partners in kidnapping. Never a sentence that she thought she would have to think about seriously. Of course, she was still upset with the said victim of this future kidnapping, but Quinn really had gone through enough lately.

xxxxxxxxx

Quinn played with a strand of her long blonde hair while the minutes passed. Nothing really made her happy anymore. Her parents took away her laptop, her cell phone, her friends. They were making her transfer to Carmel High. All of this, just so she couldn't be with Rachel.

The only time she had any interaction with them was when she would pass them to go to the bathroom or go get something to eat. She would do the usual starvation thing like she had done before with her parents, but she couldn't risk it when she was eating for two.

Regret was taking every opportunity it had to take jabs at her heart. If she had only apologized to Rachel in the hospital, she would be home. The place she really belonged. But she tried to put it behind her and find non-social activities, such as painting. Which actually turned out to be a good release.

But all her paintings soon turned into what looked like a large, sad, black hole type of thing.

This definitely had something to do with Rachel Berry.

The whole issue of her and Rachel was like a storm cloud that hung over her head. It was dark, depressing, and threatened to start raining at any moment. No matter what she did she couldn't let go of it. It was beginning to take it's emotional toll on her.

She decided to try giving sleep a go, and laid flat on her back on her soft, feathery bed. It was nothing like the springy bed in Rachel's guest room which left her with back pain every other morning. It was terrible, she actually felt like she missed her terrible aches.

"Get out of my head..." Quinn murmured to herself. She knew that Rachel was never going to come rescue her, thinking about it was pointless. She would only end up with more heartbreak. She still loved her, but she needed to let go. Even if at the moment it seemed impossible.

Just as she started to drift off to sleep, she heard something tap her window. A tiny, _clink!_

And then another.

A few more.

Okay, it was going on ten, far too many just to be a bug. The blonde made her way over to the window, as cautiously and slowly if she could. She slowly put her face against the window when another item hit the window, _**CLUNK!**_

Quinn nearly fell over from the shock of the sound. She opened her window to find three...burglars? All dressed in black outfits. One was even holding a grappling hook. What the hell was going on here? 

"Ms. Fabray! Me and my two assailants who choose to remain unnamed..." The one with the grappling hook started.

The one to her right sighed with annoyance and pulled off her ski mask. "Santana Lopez at your service." She muttered sarcastically.

"And Brittany. Hi Quinn." Brittany smiled and waved at Quinn.

"Well, my two assailants named Santana and Brittany have come here to break you out, while I choose to still remain nameless, being that once this crime is over and done with, I'll be on the lamb and forced to start my stardom under a new identity, if I'm caught that is..." Grappling hook girl would not shut up. Seemed familiar.

"OH MY GOD. Berry. Cut the shit. You sound retarded. Do you seriously just look through a dictionary all day so you can find extra unnecessary words to add to your sentences?" The Latina stepped over and ripped Rachel's mask off.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked. "By taking off my mask and revealing my identity, you're compromising the mission! I, as the leader, needed to remain unidentifiable, so that one day I can warm the hearts of millions by performing on Broadway!" She proceeded to have a small diva tantrum while Santana ripped the grappling hook out of her hand.

"Preggers, we call this a grappling hook." Santana said sarcastically and slowly, like she was talking to a small child. "We're going to bust you out, okay? Now, back away from the window so I can get a good grip with that ledge there..."

Quinn didn't move, and only rubbed her temples slowly. They were probably considered certifiably insane at this point. As much as she wanted to express her happiness for Rachel being there, she couldn't with the fact that they all looked like idiots. Heroic idiots, but still.

"S, put the grappling hook down. My parents left a few minutes before you guys got here. Use the front door, please. For the love of everything sane." She said while continuing to try and soothe her oncoming headache by rubbing her temples.

Santana threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly. "Really! Whose job was it to check the driveway and garage?"

All three of the other girl's gazes were now directed at Brittany.

"I forgot." She stated while shrugging. "It happens."

Rachel took no time in being upset with Brittany, she bolted around to the front of the house, and nearly knocked down the front door as she ran inside. She took a deep breath and made her way quickly up the stairs, and to Quinn's bedroom door. Her heart must have been going at 1,000 miles per hour as she slowly twisted the knob and walked in.

"Hi." Quinn spoke softly as she turned around to see Rachel. "I was starting to think you'd never show up. That my savior was a lost cause."

She didn't know what to say, so Rachel simply took a step further towards Quinn. Who in turn, also took a step towards her.

"I missed you, Rach. Wasn't sure how I would get by without you for a while." Quinn said, taking two steps towards Rachel. They were now only inches apart, unspoken hurts, tensions, and unrequited feelings still building.

Rachel didn't really know what she was doing when she wrapped her arms around Quinn, pulling her and that devious baby bump of hers closer than they had ever been. The pair was still looking in each others eyes. Deep poetic brown met mellow hazel.

"But you want to know the best thing out of everything, Rachel?" Quinn said while not breaking her eye contact.

The brunette girl could only nod in response.

"I got to find out who I was. Who in my life was really important. Having a concussion that puts you in the hospital and being taking back by your awful parents really puts things in perspective. But, guess what person came out on top, above everybody else?"

Silence.

"You."

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her lips, she almost wanted to kiss Quinn right there. Just to make this perfect. She loved her, didn't she? That's what she felt. And yet, it still wouldn't feel right kissing her. She wasn't ready, it wasn't the time. So, she did what she thought to be the next best thing. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and nuzzled her shoulder softly.

"I...missed you too. I needed my best friend, and I'm happy to have her back." She said lovingly while rubbing circles on Quinn's back.

It was obvious to Quinn that Rachel was happy in the friend zone, but Quinn was torn between all of her emotions. Happy that could go back to her old living arrangements with the girl she loved. Angry that Rachel did all of this just for a "best friend". Sad that she still couldn't measure up enough to be worthy of anything other than friendship in Rachel's eyes.

But for now, she stuck with happy. Because that's what would get her through the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks after the whole ordeal of Rachel trying to "kidnap" her. She had moved back in with Rachel, and things had never been better. Her parents had finally let go of her, telling her to never contact them again. Something she was fine with.

"Rachel, please, I'm begging you!"

"We won't stop watching it on a weekly basis until you truly understand and cherish the masterpiece that this movie is!"

"I like it, okay? But there's only so many times we can watch Rent before I start to go crazy!"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine, you pick out a better movie."

"With pleasure!" Quinn stated with a triumphant grin. She picked a black movie case off the ground and started to flip through the sleeves of dvds.

"While you're picking something I have a feeling will be lackluster, I'll go make us some tea." Rachel walked into the kitchen, gathering the needed supplies to make their drinks, when she heard Quinn cry out from the living room. She sprinted back to Quinn, when she saw a look of distress displayed across her face.

"My water just broke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: oh hello overplayed cliffhanger. Nice to see you again. Lol. But kinda bad news, currently I'm at my grandmother's house using her laptop to update, but back at home my computer is broken. Plus I'm going home today :/ so it'll be a while before I update. But go check out my homepage (the link is on my profile page) and talk to me if you have a tumblr. I would love to hear from you guys more. :)


End file.
